Jared Bombermann
|caption = "BOOM BOOM, EXPLOSION" |name = Jared Bombermann |kanji = ジャレッド ボンバーマン |romaji = Jareddo Bonbaaman |race = Human |birthday = December 19th |age = 16 (pre-timeskip) 19 (post-timeskip/chronologically) 32 (post-timeskip/physically) |gender = Male |height = 5'7ft |weight = 70kg |eyes = Hazel to change |hair = Espresso Brown |blood type = B |affiliation = Hydra Head |previous affiliation = Mirror Raider Royale Stallions |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Baker |base of operations = Who Knows |status = Who Cares |relatives = Robert Bombermann (Father) Robyn Bombermann (Mother) Debrah Bombermann (Aunt) Trevor Whitecoal (Uncle) Wray Bombermann (Grandfather) Jacqueline Whitecoal (Grandmother) Justin Bombermann (Brother) Belle Bombermann (Cousin) |alias = "The One Man Apocalypse" "Son of Gaia" |magic = Bomb Magic Earth-Make Arc of Gaia (post-timeskip only) |weapons = Foreign Objects|team = Team Hydra Head (GMG)}} They ask him, "Is he really the star of his profession?" He'll reply "yes", his guild-mates will reply "yes", his clients will reply "yes", and his enemies will reply "oh hell yes." The brash youth from the Midwest never ceases to amaze those around him with his unique combination of magic and professional wrestling skills. His enemies will confirm that he truly is "The One Man Apocalypse." He is currently a member of the Hydra Head guild, and is always working his way to S-Class status. Appearance Jared wears a flesh coloured mask with a large crest, a hole in the top to show some of his espresso brown hair, and a red picture of a small cartoon bomb on the forehead. He also wears a blue and green spandex suit with a yellow stripe separating the colours and a hole in the left side of the chest to show his current guild symbol. He wears a small belt, brown gloves and laced boot. His neutral eye colour is hazel, but they tend to change in colour, sometimes believable, sometimes hilariously drastic (eg. one minute they could be hazel, then green, then purple). With his mask on, his lips appear extremely puffy, but are normal with his mask off. Unmasked, we see he has two "X" shaped scars to the far right and far left of his face. He has multiple alternate attires, including alternate colourations of his casual gear. If Jared has become champion in one of his current wrestling circuits, he'll usually carry around his current title belt. Post-Timeskip, Jared wears his father's mask of the same colour, but with a black bomb on the forehead, a removable red mouth protector and no visble hair. he now wears a blue shirt which shows the abdomen muscles, a short red cape, white wristbands, green spandex pants, and laced boots. Underneath the mask, his hair is much shorter and has grown a small chinstrap beard. Personality : Jared is usually extremely enthusiastic and full of energy. He never wants to sit down or calm down when he's angry; he believes that high adrenaline and a short fuse are key essentials to a great lifestyle. He's a major showoff and constantly flashes his muscles to the ladies in and around his guild; on jobs he is the complete opposite. He is humble in front of clients, wouldn't think of showing off and does his best to keep his cool. He wears a mask that he always wears. He can take it off but he chooses not to because he wants to honour his father's legacy as a pro wrestler. He takes it off only for women and those he trusts, but never on the battlefield; to do so would be the ultimate dishonour. Even though Jared is an individual with high aspects of respect and honour, he isn't afraid to play dirty. He can be seen kicking male opponents in the groin, hitting enemies behind the head with an abandoned chair or pipe, or throwing projectiles into the enemies eyes like spit, sand, or alchohol. However, when all is said and done, Jared has a kind, generous and caring personality as well. He is always nice to the women of his guild, he is humble (aside from his muscles), and even has a soft spot for children; he won't let an enemy hurt an endangered woman or child, and if they did, he wastes them with his pro wrestling skills. He is charismatic and is a surprisingly well-educated individual. He is incredibly active and usually spends time toning his body in highly physical training. Jared also has the uncanny ability to breath the 4th wall, constantly pushing aside the narrator to address wrongness in scenes and pointing out continuity flaws. He is always looking at the story's script to see what happens next, usually making alterations to suit his favor. He changed very little personality-wise post-timeskip. : History Growing up with a legacy that had been constructed for over 75 years and over 3 generations, Jared had always wanted to live up to that legacy. When he was 6, he started working in his mother's bakery to gain work experience with his mother, father, brother, aunt, uncle, grand parents, and cousin. It was only when he was 15 is where he began to learn the art of professional wrestling from his father and grandfather. His father taught him the moves, and his grandpa taught him the history and reasons why the Bombermann's family legacy is so important. Meanwhile, he also grew accustom to the lives of Guild Mages, specifically the local guild of Mirror Raider. The discovered his mother knew Earth Make magic and started learning it from her. He learned Bomb Magic from his uncle who practiced the art in secret. When he turned 16 his father gave him two masks, Jared's current mask and his father's old mask; Jared set out on his own and went to join the guild. He was there for three days before the guild disbanded. Afterwards, he decided to leave home in search for new opponents, a new guild and a new life. Jared went from town to town looking for work but was extremely unhappy. He eventually settled into the Royale Stallions Guild, but never found satisfaction from there either. No one respected him, everyone made fun of him for his mask, and he was just plain unwelcome there. He fought almost everyone there, and later was expelled from the guild for the supposed assault of the Guild Master. When Jared was expelled form the guild, no other guild in the Alliance would take him in. All seemed hopeless until he found Hydra Head, who welcomed him and his behavior into the guild with open arms. At first many did not know of his capability, but when the guild celebrated and a fight began, he was the first to show his personality, magic skills and some weaknesses; in this fight he began saying "Prepare to feel the bite of the Hydra" and since then has been one of his favorite catchphrases. One night however, he was sent a light from what seemed the heavens themselves. This light was a Gaia Spirit, who chose him to train in the Lost Magic: "Arc of Gaia". Jared accepted and trained for three years under a Gaia Sphere created by the spirit. His aged normally but his body aged more rapidly, tearing his former attire, urging him to get a new one. He returned to the guild to see that people had changed very little and there was a ton of new members. A few months after his return, he learned of his father's passing after a heart attack. Jared vowed to wear his father's mask every day to remember him by. He was also a member of Team Hydra Head at the Grand Magic Games (pre-timeskip); an event he considers a major highlight in his career as a mage. Many of the guild members caught on to this saying as well. He remains there till this day and has become an upcoming powerhouse. He also performs on the pro wrestling circuits of Fiore in his spare time. Synopsis Storylines Roleplays Grand Magic Games/2014 *The Severed Head's Rest *The First Day Others Magic and Abilities Magic 'Earth Make Magic' *'Earth Make: Gaia's Spear '- Jared moulds a spear out of dirt, rocks, and other earthy elements. **'Gaia's Spear: Javelin Throw' - He tosses the spear upwards, catches it in a javelin throwing pose, and throws it as hard as he can. Since he controls earthy elements, he can accelerate the spear mid throw. **'Gaia's Spear: Power Pole' - He expands the pole horizontally so it grows longer and shorter at will. **'Gaia's Spear: Catapult Pole' - He throws it into the Earth, makes it more rubbery so it can be used as a spring, jumps onto it, and flies forward at incredible speeds. *'Earth Make: Gaia's Shield' - Jared moulds a circular shield with elements similar to the spear. **'Gaia's Shield: Discus Throw' - He grips his shield with all five fingers, spins in a circle and lets go. Like the spear, he can control the acceleration of the shield mid throw. **'Gaia's Shield: Expansion' - Using the earthy elements around him, he can expand the shield's circumference and density. **'Gaia's Shield: Hover Board' - With his ability to lift earth at will, he can lift his shield off the ground and use it as a hover board. With it he is capable of aerial combat. *'Earth Make: Stone Clone '- Jared creates a silhouette of himself out of stones, pebbles, etc. Once made, he can either control it himself, or let it gain sentinence to let it fight on its own. He can easily make an entire army to fool the enemy. **'Static Clone' - the more basic of the Stone Clone, Static Stone Clone is the the type of clone which just stays in one place, perfectly still in one position. Once it's broken, the entire thing disintegrates. **'Dynamic Clone' - a more complex version of the Stone Clone, Dynamic Stone Clone enables the clones Jared makes to move freely and attack the enemy. Unlike the Static Stone Clone, when the clone is broken, the clone can still fight, but is limited to what it can do. *'Earth Make: Ground Ocean '- Gives the ground properties of water, making it easy to disappear underground. He can also freeze the ground if an opponent steps into it. Jared can choose to walk on the ocean, or swim in it. While swimming, he can go under the opponent and attack from below. *'Earth Make: Gaia's Labyrinth '- Jared creates a collage of different scale pillars which are different sizes and are capable of motion. He also rigs the ground with traps including spikes, quick sands, and falling walls, which can catch an opponent. He can alter the state of the walls of the labyrinth so he can punch through but the enemy cannot escape. *'Earth Make: Puzzle Cube Trap' - Jared creates 27 cubes of rock; they form a larger cube. The cubes that traps the opposition mould around their body and harden. Once inside, they are incapable of moving or using magic. Jared can then control the cubes to move in any direction (kinda like a rubix cube). He only does it just enough to make the opponent feel pain, if he twisted the cubes all the way, they have a potential to snap limbs, the torso, or even the neck. *'Earth Make: Gaia's Ground-Rock Gargantua '- Jared coats himself in dirt, pebbles and rubble, and it continues to build on his body until the figure is forty feet tall. The gargantua has limbs with hands, feet, fingers and toes, and the head forms the shape of a mountain. Jared can see through easily through two tiny holes; no one knows but that is the giant's only weak spots. Jared has full control over the limbs and can squish enemies with it, throw enemies into the air, and even perform his pro wrestling moves through it. The limbs can also deattach to become projectiles. This is one of Jared's strongest spells. **'Gargantua Drill Spear' - Jared has the option to keep the limbs, or mould them into his spear. The spear is immense in size and mass, is jagged on the edges, and has a drill top. With the spear, Jared can drill through the terrain with ease, turning up the soil and making it easier for him to use larger quantities of Earth. **'Gargantua Double-Arm Shield '- At the ends of the arms, Jared can construct two halves of a gigantic, spiky shield. When the two halves are joined, it becomes the ultimate defense system. Jared can also extend the spikes for longer ranges of defense, and can rush towards the opponents for an offensive strike. *'Earth Make: Gaia's Ultimate Armour '- Jared forms a rock armor on his body which would resemble a Spartan's armor. It includes a chest plate, shin guards, and a mask/helm made of rock. He also forms rocks in the shape of wings on his back. The Earth used for the armour is harder than diamonds, pulled from the very bottom of the Earth's crust and forged from the heat and pressure of the other layers of the planet. The wings allow him to glide for a short distance. **'Earth Make: Gaia's Ultimate Spear' - Similar to the regular spear only this one is slightly wider in girth, and has a large, jagged edged blade at the end of it. Uses all spells at the regular spear. When thrown, the spear tends to build up Earthy elements, growing larger and larger when thrown. The spear pierces, then explodes on impact. **'Earth Make: Gaia's Ultimate Shield' - Similar to the regular shield, except it ressembles what a knight's shield would look like. The edges of the shield are jagged and the shield uses the same spells as the regular shield. Like the regular shield, Jared can throw it, but this time, the shield has the ability to cut. The jagged edges are so sharp, it is said they can cut through mountains. 'Bomb Magic' Spells: *'Bomb Magic: Bland Boomer '- A regular explosion, nothing special. *'Bomb Magic: Hot Tamale '- A heat seeking bomb which searches for the heat of any enemy. It can dodge all types of fire and only detects body heat. When it explodes it sends of cold air which cools down the enemy. *'Bomb Magic: Trifecta Terror Blast '- A small bomb that splits into three larger bombs. Can easily hit multiple opponents. The momentum from the blasts are powerful enough to take down solid metal doors. *'Bomb Magic: Cold War Halberd '- Seeks low body temperatures, ice, or basically anything below zero degrees celsius (thirty-two degrees farenheit). Dodges all Ice Magic. When detonated, it sends off a wave of hot air, warming the enemy. *'Bomb Magic: A-Bomb (Awe Bomb) '- A terrific but terrifying light show that burns enemies; it sends opponents into deep trances by distracting them with colours of white, yellow, orange, green, red, and purple. No one feels their burns until the show is over. *'Bomb Magic: Screamin' Banshee' - When set off, gives off a high-pitched noise which can make an enemy's ears bleed on contact. The opponent remains temporarily deaf. *'Bomb Magic: Sticky Situation' - Cloaks the enemy in a sticky goo, which also explodes if the enemy squirms too much. It can also make an enemy stick to any surface. *'Bomb Magic: Flashing Ghost' - Disappears when thrown and only reappears a few seconds before impact then explodes. This bomb is perfect for stealth missions, because it makes no noise when thrown and cannot be seen until the bomb goes off. *'Bomb Magic: Black Hole Sun' - Explodes revealing a black hole which blinds and sucks everything in at a close range all at once. Once an enemy enters the black hole completely, the hole implodes and then explodes. This is considered one of Jared's strongest spells. *'Bomb Magic: Overkill' - An empty shell of a bomb. Jared loads all the bombs he can into the shell and sets the timer to go off. Once it goes off, it sets off all the smaller bombs inside. The smoke from the explosion goes up into a mushroom cloud. 'Arc of Gaia' Spells: *'Pain Split' - Can take away pain from him/herself by directing the Eternano to specific parts of the body and easing the pain, or relieving an ally by directing pain towards himself so his allies are not severely harmed. At the same time, if Jared is attacked severely with an attack, he can take some pain off of himself by using the Eternano to simulate the pain he feels and share that sensation, or relieve himself and give all the pain to the target. *'Freeze Frame' - Jared focuses in on the Eternano energy inside the target's body. He can then hold the Eternano energy in place to prevent the target from moving or using magic. *'Mountain Body'- He can direct Eternano into his body, fortifying his specific organic systems (skin, muscles, bones, etc.) so they are harder than the hardest substances and are extremely difficult to move and pierce. *'Magic Retardant' - He directs Eternano energy trapped in the ground to the outside of his body as opposed to the inside. The Eternano makes a magic deflecting veil around Jared's body, deflecting all non-physical attacks. This move cannot stop physical attacks. *'Organic Rebuild' - If Jared is missing organic material from his body (whether some missing skin or an entire limb) he stuffs the area of missing material into the ground. The Eternano directs the essential nutrients for organic development in the body towards the spot of interest, combine it with the DNA of the user through thought, reforms the item, and speeds up the growing process; for instance, if say a ligament was missing, it would make new bones, muscles, blood vessels, skin and even hair. When he pulls the piece out of the ground it appears as a large stone or dirt mound, but when it breaks, it's revealed as a perfectly new body part or new patch of skin. *'Muscles' - Jared can direct Eternano energy into his muscles or an allies muscle to make them stronger or faster depending on the form of spell used. **'Bulky Muscle' - Jared directs the Eternano energy into his muscles or his allies' muscles to make them appear and feel stronger. This can make it easier to land harder physical strikes or overcome a more powerful enemy much quicker. **'Sleak Muscle' - He directs the Eternano energy into his or his allies' muscle making them appear more aerodynamic, allowing them to move at a faster rate. This allows Jared or his ally to deliver faster strikes and run at a faster speed. *'Lie Detection '- Jared can sense the Eternano energy under the target when the target is speaking. The Eternano picks up the natural charge of the target; if the target speaks the truth, he will feel nothing, and if the target is lying, he will feel a quick pain in his feet. Other Skills Professional Wrestling ' Moveset Includes: *Suplexes *Powerbombs (no pun intended) *Piledrivers *DDTs *Body Slams *Neckbreakers *Spinebusters *Fireman Rolls *Fireman Drops *Gutwrenches *Bulldogs *Backbreakers *Elbow Drops *Knee Drops *Axe Handles *Clotheslines *Flying Forearms *Sentons *Leg Drops *Leg Sweeps *STOs *Various other striking techniques Submissions: *Triangle Choke *Crablock (Boston Crab Single/Double Leg) *Sleeper Hold *Full Nelson *Ankle Lock *Crossface *Torture Rack Signature Moves: *'Pump Handle Stunner - A pump handle fall-away slam that is cancelled when the opponent is thrown over Jared's shoulders. He then catches the opponent's head, rests it on his shoulder, and falls on his rear end. *'Dragon STF (Step-over Toehold Face-lock)' - While the opponent is lying on the ground facedown, Jared takes their left leg and puts it between his legs. He then lies on top of the opponent, puts his left arm under the opponent's chin, the right arm under the opponent's right arm, and pulls back as hard as he can. *'Cruicifix Jacknife Powerbomb' - Jared picks the opponent up via a powerbomb, lift him/her over his head and catches him/her by the arms. Jared throws the opponent into the air, catches them by the waist, throws them downward and releases. Finishing Moves: *'Shooting Star Press' - Jumps from a high place and does a back-flip in the air while tucking his legs and arms in. Land on opponent with his stomach and chest. * Crossed Wires Double Underhook Bulldog - Grabs his opponent's wrists from behind, twists him/her around until the opponent is facing Jared belly to back. Jared brings the opponents head down, puts the opponent in a headlock and falls forward on his back. *'The Biggest Bang Muscle Buster' - Jared tucks his head under the opponent's shoulder and makes sure his/her head is resting on his other shoulder. Jared then grabs the opponent's legs and lifts him/her up vertically. Jared holds him/her in the air for at least fifteen seconds and finally falls on his rear end. He also does this move falling from high places. Other Natural Abilities Immense Strength '''- Jared's rigorous training has given him the strength to lift over 900 pounds. He was bench pressing over 450 pounds when he was 9 years old. '''Immense Speed - Jared's training has made him incredibly quick, and light on his feet. He scaled the circumference of a small plateau in 30 seconds when he was 9 years old. Beyond Average Intellect - Even though it may not look like it, but Jared is very bright and decently educated. He knows every counter strike to almost every strike, hold or element out there. 'Parkour Expert - '''One of Jared's hobbies is free running off of rooftops, scaling buildings or just jumping off of platforms while doing backflips. He says it helps him with diving moves and springboard maneuvers. '''Fantastic Acting and Singing Skills '- In his training, Jared had to memorize dialogue and choreography. As he made his gimmick in the world of wrestling many gimmicks came and went. He did however pick up on how to make an unbelievable situation look and sound believable. He can attack physically by acting out emotions or improvising a touching back story. 'Expert Bomb Maker '- Because of his uncle who taugth him about explosive creation, Jared as a great knowledge of bombs, how to make them and disable them. 'Expert in Hand-to-hand Combat -' During Jared's training in professional wrestling, he has grown to learn fight choreography. He has mastered striking, grappling, submission techniques, diving moves and even moves that can give him the upper hand. He has applied these skills on the battlefield and has mastered the art. 'Highly Charismatic - '''Jared knows how to excite a crowd and inspire his guildmates. His flamboyant and inspirational tone in battle will put alomst any ally behind him, and the fans roaring his name. '''Highly Resistant to Pain - '''After his years of injuries in the ring, whether it's being slammed into a steel cage, or landing on a bed of tacks, Jared has trained his body to cope with all kinds of pain. He has been burned, electricuted, poisoned, torn open, bruised, broken and frozen and survived it all without a hitch. Weaknesses '''Lack of Common Sense - '''Even though Jared has above average intelligence, he tends to overthink or underthink scenarios. He usually does complicated feats without thinking about a simpler tactic, or sometimes goes into battle unaware of or under looking obstacles. Stats Relationships Family Hydra Head *Damon D. Draco - Being the first person Jared met at the guild, Damon and Jared are known to be good friends. Damon reassured Jared that living at the Hydra Head Guild would be a better experience than any other guild he's been to. Jared is also fascinated by the fact that Damon is a Dragon Slayer. In the hall, you can normally see the two having lunch together, talking about the women in the guild, and discussing each other's life experiences. Damon is also the first one Jared has ever revealed his face to, meaning the two have a great deal of trust in each other. *Arukana Shinjitsu - *Mathilda Barbatron - *Pollux Totmann - *Gary Dagnell - *Peter Reyes - Others *Bard Sampsonite - Jared has thought of Bard as an obstacle in his way of greatness as well as a great friend to help him succeed. These two have developed a friendly rivalry since Jared joined the Alliance, with Bard usually always winning. Since Jared joined Hydra Head, their encounters are much more fierce as Jared has grown much stronger. Even though he constantly loses, Jared is determined to one day defeat Bard. Quotes ''"Prepare to feel the bite of the Hydra" -Jared Bombermann's signature Hydra Head catchphrase "BOOM, BOOM, EXPLOSION" -Jared's pro wrestling catchphrase "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. What doesn't make you stronger is gonna die. But, if it doesn't kill you or make you stronger, it doesn't exist." -One of Jared's many mottos "No one tells Jared Bombermann when to flip the killswitch. I'll do it when I want, and I'll do it when you least expect it." -Jared Bombermann telling the world he can't be controlled by anyone "Holy crap... Are you serious? OH HELL YEAH!!!" -Jared reacting to his placement on Team Hydra Head for the Grand Magic Games. "Hell is just a metaphor about the afterlife made by religous people to scare people into follow their religion. Nobody knows if it exists and until we find a way to do this, we can say all priests are lying to us." ''-''Jared's position on the definition of the underworld "Damn you writer!!!" -Jared Bombermann to the writer of the story after Bombermann messes with the flow of the story ''"May the Seven Lords of the Seven Heavens and Mother Gaia have mercy on the 35 plus individuals who try to get in my way!!!" '' -Jared's opening statement entering the Grand Magic Games Trivia *This is User:bombkidbomb's user character *His appearance is similar to that of Kid Muscle from Ultimate Muscle *His post-timeskip appearance is similar to that of what we first see of King Muscle in Ultimate Muscle *His last name is relavent to that of the video game character "Bomberman". The second "n" was added to take away some issues concerning copyright claims. The author still considers it to be a happy coincidence that the both use bombs. *Jared's theme is Return of the Hitman by Jim Johnston *His battle theme is Whatever by Our Lady Peace *According to his personal record, Jared is undefeated in battle with a total of 109 wins, 0 loses, and 29 knockouts. He was actually defeated 16 times, they were just unrecorded. *According to Jouralist Michael: **Jared's signature technique is Earth-Make ** Jared's hobby is training **Jared's favorite food is Bacon Cheeseburgers, he dislikes Breakfast Sausage **Jared wishes to become Undisputed Champion of the World **Jared may be the last great Earth Make user of his "type" Category:Hydra Head Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Earth Magic User Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:User-based Character Category:Molding Magic User Category:Lost Magic User